A Printed Circuit Board (PCB) mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components by way of conductive tracks, pads, vias, and other metallic features disposed on (i.e., above or beneath) and between a non-conductive substrate. Components such as resistors, capacitors, and active semiconductor devices are generally soldered to the PCB, but may also be embedded directly in the substrate. A PCB can be single sided (i.e., including only one metal layer), double sided (i.e., including two metal layers), or multi-layered (i.e., including multiple metal layers). Metallic features in different metal layers of the PCB may be electrically connected by way of vias.